


You and I Against the Death of the Universe, Buttercup

by erbine99



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, F/F, Rating May Change, Shared Dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbine99/pseuds/erbine99
Summary: After the events of Wandavision, Wanda is studying the darkhold. During a particularly interesting passage, she passes out and falls into a dream, where Agatha Harkness is waiting.
Relationships: Agatha Harkness/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 17
Kudos: 83





	You and I Against the Death of the Universe, Buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how long this will be but I needed to write some more Wanda/Agatha so here y’all go. More coming soon.

In her little cabin in the woods of Massachusetts, Wanda Maximoff studied the Darkhold. Sometimes, when she read the ancient book, it felt like the book was reading her. There was knowledge here. Most of it was deeply technical. It took her days to decipher the meaning behind even one page, though just opening the book had made esoteric knowledge flow into her mind.

The first thing she’d learned to do was split herself into her astral form and her physical form. It was the closest thing Wanda did to rest these days. Her physical form slept, rested and mourned. But her astral form worked tirelessly. She could get her boys back, and Vision too. She just had to work harder.

Early on, Wanda learned to attune her ears to the magical frequencies of the underworld. What she heard there were her boys screaming for her. Somehow, whatever she’d done in Westview had damned their souls. Vision - he had been part of Wanda. He was still with her. But Billy and Tommy were something else - real souls with no part of her own. She had endangered them, one of her many mistakes.

Her mistakes. Her physical form dwelled on them endlessly. What she had done to the citizens of Westview - it could not be forgiven. Sometimes she even thought about Agatha Harkness - how she’d freed the people of Westview from the horrible fate she’d given them only to condemn Agatha to it. There were times when she wondered if she was any better than Agatha at all.

Wanda’s astral self was studying a particularly interesting section of the Darkhold, one about contacting the spirits of the damned, when she passed out.

\----

She was in the house in Westview, on the couch with Vision by her side. The world was in color, but Vision was in black and white. His body was frozen in time, a slight smile on his face. Wanda reached out and touched a hand to his face. She tried to summon her magic and restore the life to him, but no magic came.

Agnes walked through the door of Wanda’s home, arriving unannounced as she always did.

“Fancy meeting you here, dear,” said Agnes. Unlike Vision, Agnes was colorful, vibrant even, in a purple cardigan and white pants. Agnes left the door open, but walked over to the couch.

“I live here,” replied Wanda. “Do you know how I can fix this?” she asked. Agnes closed her eyes, and when she opened them they were purple. Not Agnes, Agatha.

“I know how you can make it worse. By doing exactly what you’ve been doing, darling,” said Agatha. In that moment, Wanda knew she was dreaming. But she also knew that Agatha was truly and actually there.

“I didn’t invite you here. I don’t need your advice.” said Wanda indignantly. Agatha chuckled.

“The spell you used - trapping me in that hell-hole of a suburb. It’s the same thing you did to the rest of the town. I have a front row seat to your dreams, sweetie. You left the door to your mind open - you shouldn’t be surprised that I’ve come knocking. I may not be your next-door neighbor anymore, but you’ve made our minds neighbors. I can visit anytime I like,” Agatha gloated. “A word of advice, Wanda. You’re messing with power you don’t understand. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again - you need me.” Then Agatha was approaching her on the couch, leaning forward to kiss Wanda’s forehead. “You know where to find me, but I’ll warn you you don’t have much time.”

Wanda sat on the couch, feeling paralyzed. Agnes/Agatha had always been affectionate. But affection felt both wrong and absolutely right in that moment. Wanda chalked it up to her endless pool of unbearable loneliness.

“You can rot in Westview, Agatha,” said Wanda, feeling guilty about it the moment the words came out of her mouth. Agatha, inches from Wanda’s face, laughed again. This time there was something bitter in that laugh.

“You and I will both rot without each other. We’re in this together, you and I against the death of the universe, buttercup,” Agatha asserted. Her words had the air of truth to them. “I can help you, or I can haunt your dreams until the end of time. Which, mind you, is almost upon us.” Agatha stepped back, away from Wanda, running a finger through her long dark hair. “It’s your choice. It was always going to be your choice. I’ll admit, I failed in trying to take it from you. Sometimes I see a danger and I run straight towards it. One of my many flaws.”

“I don’t need any part of you,” said Wanda, anxiously playing with her hands. Slowly, the world around her began to fade. The last part of it all to fade away to blackness was Agatha Harkness herself.

“Wait and see, darling. Wait and see.” said Agatha.

\-----

Wanda Maximoff woke up lying on the ground, the Darkhold next to her. Her cabin was gone, and in its place was a crater. No longer was Wanda split in two - she was just one person, aching on the ground. She wondered if Agatha had done this. The woman shouldn’t have had any power left.

But if it wasn’t Agatha Harkness’ fault, then it was Wanda’s. Regardless of who was to blame, Agatha had been right about one thing. Wanda did need to have a talk with her.

Wanda examined the massive crater. All evidence of the house was gone. There was no rubble, no wood - just destruction. If this was Wanda’s fault… maybe there was some credence to Agatha’s end of the world talk. 

Wanda grabbed the Darkhold and clutched it to herself. With her other hand, she called her magic, and transported herself back to a place she hadn’t wanted to return to.

“Welcome to Westview,” said the sign. It had been a good month since she had seen the place anywhere but her dreams.

It was time to pay a visit to her former neighbor.


End file.
